


Seme or Uke

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, vulgar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise bertaruh untuk sesuatu yang sanggup memanggil dewa kematian. Bertaruh soal posisi Akashi Seijuuro sebagai seme atau uke dalam dunia per-yaoi-an. Apa yang akan terjadi? Yang pasti untuk Kise, dia tahu itu adalah masalah besar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seme or Uke

Kise tersenyum masam mendengar celotehan teman-temannya. Lima mahluk dengan warna rambut 'ngejreng' asli bukan hasil ngecat itu sedang sibuk bertaruh pada satu hal yang membuat si pirang hanya bisa meringis miris. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia punya alasan yang sangat kuat.

Alasannya; pertama, Kise tahu pasti siapa yang akan memenangkan taruhan itu. Kedua, kasihan pada teman-temannya yang mungkin akan merenggang nyawa kalau orang yang jadi taruhan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Akashi-kun pasti lebih mendominasi. Aku bertaruh posisinya pasti seme."

Tuhkan, mereka masih membicarakan taruhan itu. Bersyukur yang jadi bahan taruhan sudah pergi dan hilang dari pandangan mata. Kalau tidak, mungkin sejak tadi sudah muncul gunting berterbangan mencari mangsa.

"Dengar ya Tetsu, kurasa tidak. Kau tahu Akashi itu pendek, mana mungkin dia bisa jadi seme. Apalagi wajahnya itu lumayan manis."

' _Kau harus bersyukur Akashicchi tidak ada di sini Ahominecchi.'_

"Aku setuju dengan Aomine. Uhm- bu-bukan berarti aku mengatakan wajahnya manis."

' _Mou, Midorimacchi terlalu tsundere. Wajahnya Akashicchi memang manis kok.'_

"Hoi Kise! kau bengong saja dari tadi. He~ kenapa kau? Cepat pasang taruhanmu. Seme atau uke?"

' _Tidak usah taruhan aku sudah tahu akan menang.'_

"Seme." Jawabnya kalem dengan senyum terpaksa yang ketara. Kise yakin ia akan menyesali keikutsertaannya pada taruhan nekat ini. Pasti….

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Seme or Uke © Yoshiro Reiyu  
**

* * *

Kise melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah larut dan bulan dengan cahaya redupnya sudah mengambil tahta di atas sana. Malam telah datang dan jalanan terasa sepi di antara hembusan angin dingin musim gugur. Pemuda pirang itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ini gara-gara taruhan Aominecchi. Aku tahu sih dia lagi kanker tapi nekat mau beli majalah Mai-chan. Tapi taruhannya nggak harus gitu juga kan." Gerutu Kise pelan, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang dingin agar menghangat.

"Kalau Akashicchi tahu, masalahnya bisa tambah parah." Rutuknya semakin kesal kalau mengingat gaya aku-tidak-peduli Aomine yang sempat ia lihat saat mahluk remang-remang itu mengajukan taruhan yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Padahal kalau sampai Akashi tahu, sudah bisa dipastikan Aomine yang paling cepat kaburnya.

Untuk orang awam yang tidak mengenal siapa Akashi Seijuuro, taruhan itu pasti terdengar biasa dan tidak menarik. Tapi untuk Kise yang tahu dan _sangat_ mengenal siapa itu Akashi Seijuuro, ingin rasanya ia gantung diri karena malah ikut-ikutan taruhan tidak jelas yang diprakarsai oleh mantan cahaya-bayangan yang teman se-SMP-nya dulu. Yah, mantan cahaya-bayangan, kau tidak salah baca dan author tidak salah ketik. Yang membuat acara taruhan nista dan nggak mutu yang malah bisa berakhir kematian itu adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Taruhannya simple, terdengar sangat simple karena hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata yang sangat mudah dimengerti dan dicerna oleh otak.

**Akashi Seijuuro lebih cocok jadi seme atau uke?**

Simple kan? Tapi isinya itu… kalau sampai si emperor tahu harga dirinya sebagai ketua dan selalu jadi yang 'di atas' dipertaruhkan begitu. Uh… tidak terbayang bagaimana adegan pertumpahan darah yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Setelah lamunannya berakhir, Kise baru sadar kalau kakinya sudah mulai menjejaki pekarangan rumahnya yang asri dan selalu terawat. Hasil olah tangan dua kakaknya yang sekarang sedang pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengunjungi sepupu mereka yang kebetulan sakit parah.

Awalnya Kise mau ikut, dia tidak mau ditinggal di rumah sendiri. Namun dua mahluk cantik dengan body aduhai yang kadang jadi lirikan Aomine kalau sedang bertamu ke rumahnya itu memaksanya untuk tinggal dan menjaga rumah. Takut ada maling, kata mereka dengan raut Ryou-chan-harus-menurut dan senyum manis tapi bikin merinding.

" _Tadaima_." Serunya cepat sebelum melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Tubuhnya masih kedinginan karena udara luar yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Ryouta. Darimana saja?" suara berat nan dalam itu langsung membuatnya beku di tempat. Kise menggerakkan kepalanya takut-takut. Dia menyalahkan Aomine, apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini ia akan menyalahkan mahluk dim itu!

"A-Aka-akshicci, itu- tadi, ada…ng" Kise mendadak gagap, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'un' dan 'eto' lalu 'hm' tidak jelas yang membuat satu alis Akashi naik.

Akashi Seijuuro, ya… pemuda dengan tinggi 173cm berat 64kg, mantar kaisar Teiko yang sekarang menjabat kaisar Rakuzan. Psikopat gunting yang selalu mesra dengan gunting warna merah yang jadi senjata ampuh untuk menusuk orang. Punya rambut merah dan mata dwi warna. Betul, Akashi Seijuuro yang itu. Pemuda bermanik double itu menatap datar dan galak sosok Kise yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

' _Aku harus ngomong apa?'_ Batinnya berteriak dramatis, inilah alasan utama kenapa ia mengutuk taruhan yang Aomine serta Kuroko luncurkan untuk 'wajib' diikuti oleh member Kisedai minus Akashi.

"Satu, dua, ti-"

"ADAYANGHARUSDIBACARAKANSAMATEMAN-TEMANYANGLAINTAD I!" teriak Kise panik sampai-sampai dia lupa membubuhkan spasi di setiap perpindahan kata. Si pirang itu tahu pasti kalau hitungan si emperor sudah sampai tiga. Berarti hukuman, dan hukuman dari Akashi itu tidak pernah ringan! Terakhir kali Kise dihukum, ia tidak bisa keman-mana selama satu minggu.

"Bicara yang benar." Titah Akashi dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ada- etto, yang harus dibicarakan dulu tadi." Jawabnya takut dengan wajah menunduk. Akashi memperhatikan wajah Kise dengan seksama. Menelusuri ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala si pirang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu." Ujar Akashi lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih speechless dan tidak percaya. Akashi tidak mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut seperti biasa?

Satu menit…. Kise masih bengong dan menunggu Akashi kembali untuk mengintrogasinya.

Dua menit… tidak ada yang datang.

Tiga menit… Kise berlutut dengan wajah terlampau bahagia dan menatap langit-langit rumah _'Terimakasih Kami-sama._ ' Batinnya.

Pemuda itu lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Akashi memanggilnya dan memberikan lemparan gunting gratis.

Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa Akashi bisa nyasar ke rumah Kise. Betulkan? Maka dari itu, kalau kau bertanya kenapa maka author akan menjawab dengan karena. Ehm, karena dua mahluk itu pacaran. Itu intinya. Sejak kapan? Sejak zamanya Inyasha memperebutkan pedang keramat sang ayah dengan si kakak, Sesshomaru.

Eh? Maaf salah skrip.

Sejak jamannya mereka SMP tahun ketiga, Kise yang punya muka uke-ish itu akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Akashi yang mukanya seme-ish abis namun sayang pendek#digunting. Walaupun di kehidupan bermasyarakat, berbangsa dan bernegara mereka tidak kelihatan pacaran. Jangan ragukan kalau sudah masuk masalah ranjang. Apa gaya bercinta yang belum pernah dipakai Akashi untuk bermain dengan si pirang? Bagian mana dari tubuh luar Kise yang belum pernah di sentuh Akashi?

Seluruh tubuh Kise sudah pernah digerayangi Akashi, tentu saja. Memang kau pikir satu tahun meraka pacaran digunakan untuk apa saja?

Lalu gaya, 69? Dogy style? Miring? Telentang? Bondage di kasur? Bondage di kursi? Makan sambil melakukan adegan sexs? Pakai sex toys? Sudah. Akashi sudah pernah mencoba semua jenis itu pada tubuh Kise.

Bukan berarti emperor itu mesum, ia hanya susah menjaga libidonya agar tetap turun kalau sudah ada di dekat si pirang. Lagi pula, ia hanya begitu juga pada Kise. Tak masalah kan?

"Akashicchi sudah makan?" Kise bertanya perhatian, contoh pacar dan uke dambaan para mahluk hawa dan adam. Sayang, pemuda manis itu sudah punya pemilik. Akashi seijuuro tidak akan membiarkan 'peliharaan'-nya diambil orang.

"Belum." Jawabnya datar, duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu. Matanya menatap layar kristal laptop yang sejak tadi menyala dan dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mau dibuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kise lagi, sudah ganti baju. Ikut menatap layar laptop Akashi yang berisi angka-angka dan tulisan mepet dengan kanji ribet yang membuat kepala pusing.

"Terserah." Akashi masih terus fokus pada layar laptopnya, jemarinya mengetik cepat di atas keypad.

Kise yang merasa diabaikan menggerutu pelan lalu kabur ke dapur membuat makanan. Betapa ia punya insting sebagai 'uke' yang baik dan peduli pada 'seme'nya yang 'dingin'.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bertanya alasan kenapa Akashi bisa muncul di rumah Kise? Alasannya simple, dua kakak Kise yang kebetulan tahu kalau dua mahluk beda warna itu pacaran menghubungi Akashi untuk menemani adik mereka yang sedang ditugasi jaga rumah. Akashi tentu saja mengiyakan, turnamen-turnamen basket baru berakhir, sekolah sedang libur dan akan ada reuni GoM di daerah sana. Kenapa tidak melepas 'penat' dengan bertandang ke rumah si pirang?

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Kise muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkok soup tofu yang masih mengepul, dua gelas air putih dan secangkir teh hijau kesukaan Akashi.

Aroma lezat dan menggugah dari soup itu langsung membuat Akashi menolehkan kepala. Kise tersenyum dan bersenandung ceria sembari membawa nampan mendekati ruang tamu. Meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dan menata dua mangkok itu. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Akashi. Kise lalu meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk, menaruh teh dan dua gelas air putih di atas meja. Setelah menaruh nampan kosong di bawah meja, Kise duduk di lantai dengan kaki bersila lalu menyatukan dua tangannya.

"Ittadakimasu." Serunya riang sebelum mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan soup tofu di depan mata.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpan benda itu di bawah meja seperti yang dilakukan Kise pada nampan. Ia Ikut duduk bersila di lantai dan mengambil sumpit lalu makan dalam diam. Kise selalu tahu cara-cara ampuh untuk membuatnya teralih pada hal-hal rumit yang terus mengekorinya. Seperti sekarang, menyiapkan soup tofu kesukaannya dan mengukirkan senyum riang yang seperti anak kecil.

"Terimakash atas makanannya." Ujar Akashi setelah menghabiskan soup tofu made by Kise Ryouta-nya. Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu lalu meminum air putih kemudian mengambil teh hijau yang jadi langganannya sesudah makan.

"Doumo-ssu." Jawab Kise sembari tersenyum lalu meminum air putih di gelasnya sendiri. Setelah menghilangkan serat di kerongkongan Kise mengambil nampan dari bawah meja kemudian menyusun mangkok dan gelas kosong di atas nampan. Pemuda pirang itu lalu berdiri dan kembali menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Kise kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di dekat Akash yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan." Akashi berujur dingin dari balik laptopnya.

"Eh, yang mana?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Alasan kenapa kau terlambat pulang ke rumah." Balas Akashi kesal dan melirik Kise dari sudut matanya.

Kise menarik kakinya ke atas sofa. Wajahnya langsung cemberut, dia salah sangka kalau Akashi tidak mau mengintrogasinya. Nyatanya, pemuda itu sedang melakukannya, sekarang. Dia hanya menunda tadi.

"Tapi… jangan marah." Bisik Kise sembari memalingkan muka. Ia kembali teringat pada taruhan laknat yang sedang dijalaninya saat ini.

"Ku coba." Jawab Akashi setengah tidak peduli namun masih mendengarkan. Ia protektif pada Kise itu hal yang biasa, menanyakan alasan seperti ini sebenarnya hanya suatu rutinitas mereka yang selalu terulang.

"Aominecchi sama Kurokocchi. Lalu Momoicchi, Midorimacchi, dan Murasakicchi sedang taruhan. Aku juga… ikut sih." Ucapnya takut-takut, melirik Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan ketikannya di lapotop. Dia benar-benar berharap, neraka tidak akan meledak setelah Akashi tahu apa isi taruhan mereka.

"Taruhannya, yang kalah harus menuruti yang meneng. Mau disuruh jadi babu, peliharan, minta duit, atau apapun sesuai perintah yang menang salama satu hari." Jelas Kise.

Kali ini mendapat respon penuh dari Akashi, ia menatap lurus manik madu Kise. Ada pandangan tidak suka dalam kilat matanya.

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Akashi serius. Ia tidak rela kalau pacarnya yang manis itu kalah lalu diperbudak dan jadi peliharan orang lain.

Betapa mulianya kau, Akashi. Sangat peduli pada ukemu.

(Hanya aku yang boleh memperbudak dan menjadikan Ryouta sebagai peliharaan.)

Aku tarik ucapanku tadi Akashi. Kau tidak mulia sama sekali!

"Taruhannya itu, eto… Akashicchi lebih pantas jadi seme atau uke." Lirih Kise takut-takut dengan volume suara yang makin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Akashi diam, mulut terkatup rapat, dahinya mengernyit, tatapannya serius, mukannya makin datar. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Coba kau ulang." Titah Akashi dengan nada berbahaya yang langsung membuat Kise ingin mengcopy-paste kemampuan misdirection Kuroko dan menghilang saat itu juga.

"I-itu… Ak-akashicchi lebih co- lebih cocok jadi… seme atau er-uke." Kise meringkuk di sofa ketakutan, apalagi ketika hawa seram dan aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Cari mati ya." Bisik si emperor dengan muka psikopatnya dan sebuah gunting sudah ada di tangan. Laptopnya di tutup langsung tanpa perlu shut down dan si kepala merah itu langsung mengambil handphone-nya. Sepertinya Akashi mau memberikan serangan mental pada ternama di atas yang sudah disebutkan Kise.

"Dame! Onegai, Akashicchi meraka jangan diapa-apain. Lagian yang bilang Akashicchi cocok jadi uke cuma Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, dan Momoicchi kok."

Kau baru saja mengibarkan bendera death end untuk tiga nama yang kau sebut Kise.

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi si tampan yang mukanya seme-ish sejati itu. Dia? Akashi Seijuuro cocok jadi uke? Pasti tiga manusia yang disebut Kise tadi matanya picek. Mau ditaruh mana harkat dan martabaknya (yang bener martabat Akashicchi). Iyalah pokoknya itu! Kalau derajatnya turun jadi **uke.**

Dia, mantan emperor Teiko yang bisa menjinakkan enam mahluk abnormal lainnya –terhitung dengan Momoi, pemimpin Rakuzan yang paling disegani di mata para anggota(baca: budak)nya, seme-master-pemilik-tuan **sah** dari Kise Ryouta yang lebih tinggi 16cm darinya, jadi uke? Apa kata dunia?

Sungguh tidak bisa diterima.

"Oh, jadi Daiki, Shintarou dan Satsuki sedang kangen dengan gantingku rupanya." Bisiknya kalem tapi hawa burem, lebih remang dan lebih gelap dari kulit Aomine yang suka dijemur di bawah terik matahari. Sok eksotis padahal nggak eksotis sama sekali.

"Akashicchi~ onegai, jangan, jangan salahin mereka." Bujuk Kise yang entah sejak kapan berlutut di depan Akashi dan memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya. Si pirang itu tidak mau jadi penyebab kematian tiga mahluk biru-hijau-pink yang mungkin akan dapat lemparan gunting gratis malam ini juga kalau Akashi bertindak.

Akashi memicingkan mata melihat Kise yang berlutut di depannya dengan puppy eyes dan kemunculan kuping serta ekor anjing imajinasi yang membuat wajah manis si pirang tambah manis dan bikin diabetes karena terlalu manis.

Si emperor luluh. Nyawa tiga orang mahluk yang nyaris masuk catatan kematian pun selamat.

"Lalu? Aku mau tahu detailnya." Titah Akashi adalah mutlak. Jadi Kise hanya mengangguk dengan berat hati.

' _Maafkan aku, teman-teman.'_ Batinnya menangis.

"Jadi, setelah memilih… Akashicchi lebih pantas jadi seme atau uke," manik madunya melirik Akashi, "masing-masing orang harus mencari bukti yang bisa memperkuat spekulasi mereka. Harus foto, kalau ada video malah lebih bagus lagi. Jadi, yang buktinya paling meyakinkan, itu yang menang." Jelasnya takut-takut, Akashi sedang menikmati teh hijau buatan Kise.

"Jadi hanya ada satu pemenang." Akashi menyimpulkan, meneguk habis teh hangat yang rasanya pahit itu lalu menatap lurus pacarnya. Kise hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau memilih apa? Aku seme atau uke?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kise speechless. Akashi menggodanya dan Kise cemberut. Memang dia bisa menjawab apa lagi selain seme?

Memangnya, siapa dalang dibalik tanda kemerahan yang ada di dada sampai perutnya kalau bukan si kepala merah itu.

"Akashicchi sudah pasti tahu aku menjawab apa." Sungut Kise galak lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. Pipinya merona merah saat menyebut kalimat tadi.

"Anggap aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya dengan sebuah seringai. Akashi memeluk Kise dari belakang dan mengecup pelan leher Kise yang dibiarkan tanpa pertahanan.

"Aka- jangan di sini." Ucap Kise panik dan mencoba melapas pelukan Akashi. Si emperor itu hanya tersenyum manis, terlalu _manis_ dan malah membuat sekujur tubuh Kise panas dingin.

Bukannya dia mau menolak ajakan Akashi yang pasti akan berlanjut pada adegan 18 tahun ke atas. Masalahnya ini di ruang tamu… dan tahulah, kalau Akashi sudah mulai 'on' dia bisa menghabiskan tiga sampai empat ronde yang tidak pernah bisa dibilang sebentar. Kise tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana berantakannya tempat ini nanti.

"Baiklah, kutahan untuk nanti. Tapi, mana dessert-nya?" Akashi berujar tenang menatap Kise yang masih ambil jarak aman dari sentuhannya.

"Eh?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya polos. Akashi menghela nafas dan memberikan kode dengan jarinya.

"Oh, gomen-ssu yo. Bahannya habis dipakai nee-chan dan nee-cchi untuk buat kue kemarin. Di kulkas hanya ada whip cream sisa sama susu cair." Jawab Kise mengerti. Terkadang ia lupa kalau Akashi seram-seram begitu penyuka makanan manis. Harus ada dessert setelah makan. Ini aturan 'khusus' dari sang emperor kalau yang memasak adalah Kise.

"Tapi kalau Akashicchi mau, aku bisa ke supermarket dulu beli bahan." Tawarnya lalu berdiri, mau melangkah pergi ke supermarket andai saja Akashi tidak memberi gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ini sudah cukup malam." Ujar Akashi lalu duduk di sofa tunggal. Sedangkan Kise kembali duduk di sofa panjang dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Adegan itu seakan menunjukkan yang punya rumah dan yang memimpin adalah 'Akashi'.

"Handycam yang waktu itu masih ada kan?" tanya si kepala merah memecah keheningan. Kise mengangguk lugu.

kalau handycam yang dipakai dua kakak(fujoshi)nya untuk mengabadikan momen syur di pantai antara mereka berdua, benda itu masih tersimpan dengan aman dalam lemari kakaknya yang paling tua. Dijauhkan dari jangkauan Kise paling muda yang selalu berniat menghapus video itu dari handycam. Kalau Akashi sih tidak peduli, malah dia bersekongkol dengan dua mahluk berdada itu. Membully Kise dengan adegan memalukan campur manis campur asin di tepi pantai dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dibawah peraduan cakrawala senja yang memerah di atas langit.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini." Perintah Akashi lalu berdiri. Tujuan utamanya adalah kamar kakak Kise yang tertua.

Kenapa Akashi yang anak baik dan selalu sopan itu lancang memasuki kamar yang bukan miliknya? Tenang, dua kakak Kise sudah merestui hubungan dan status Akashi sebagai 'seme' sang adik. Mau Akashi masuk kemana saja di rumah itu pasti dibolehkan. Jadi ini memang sudah menjadi hak khusus Akashi sebagai tamu **special**.

Lima menit kemudian Akashi sudah kembali dengan handycam, tripod, dan tas kecil. Kise menatap pacarnya itu penuh rasa ingin tahu, apa gunanya membawa-bawa handycam dan tripod begitu? Mau rekaman? Rekaman apa coba?

Akashi lalu memasang tripod dan meletakkan handycam di atasnya. Ia memastikan handycam itu menyorot ke arah yang diinginkannya. Setelah selesai dengan setting-an-nya, Akashi berdiri di depan lensa handycam.

"Ini cukup." Ujar Akashi lalu berpindah tempat, kembali melihat hasil tangkapan handycam. Wajah cemberut Kise menjadi pemandangan yang ia tangkap.

"Akashicchi mau apa dengan handycam-nya nee-chan? Jangan abaikan aku." Rengeknya dengan raut cemberut yang seperti anak kecil. Kise penasaran tapi Akashi yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya tidak peduli.

Setelah dirasa 'pas' Akashi kembali duduk di sofa tunggalnya. Menyeringai penuh arti ke arah si pirang yang masih cemberut. Kise duduk di lantai dengan melipat tangan di atas meja, kepalanya bersandar di sana.

"Soal taruhan itu. Kapan **buktinya** harus dikumpulkan?" tanya Akashi lagi, Kise mengerutkan keningnya. Mengingat kembali diskusi pembawa eksekusi mati yang diikutinya tadi siang menjelang sore. Kalau tidak salah, Kise masih mengernyit. Salahnya sih tidak mendengarkan.

(Aku lebih kepikiran seberapa seremnya Akashicchi kalau marah Authorcchi)

"Tiga hari lagi, eng… kurasa begitu." Jawabnya ragu, Kise benar-benar tidak begitu ingat tenggang waktu yang diberikan oleh si pembuat acara.

"Sehari sebelum aku kembali ke Kyoto." Akashi tersenyum –seringai. Lalu menatap bola mata Kise ganjil. Tatapan di manik heterokromik itu tidak bisa dibaca sama sekali.

Kise diam, bingung, tidak mengerti apa-apa atau singkatnya polos atau mungkin agak bodoh. Ia tidak menangkap hawa ganjil yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi, Ryouta." Nadanya biasa tapi tatapannya itu…. Panas…. Penuh gairah.

"Eh?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya, masih bingung.

Tanpa menunggu si pirang mengerti maksud ucapannya Akashi langsung menarik Kise dan mencium bibir pink pucat itu lembut. Itu hanya awal, permainan Akashi sebelum kemudian melumat bibir Kise ganas, menjilati daging kemerahan itu sebelum menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Kise.

Kise yang awalnya kaget akhirnya menerima perlakuan Akashi. Menolak berarti adegan biasa ini akan berubah menjadi sangat-sangat mengerikan.

Lidah mereka bertaut mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain walaupun yang **pasti** menang adalah lidah si emperor. Lidah Akashi menginvasi mulut hangat Kise, menjilat langit-langit mulut Kise, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi si copy cat Kaijou itu sebelum mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya lebih dalam. Akashi menciumnya semakin liar, ganas, tidak melewatkan satu apapun dalam mulut hangat Kise, mengecap setiap rasa yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulut pacarnya.

Kise merasa dadanya mulai sesak, rasanya seakan ingin meledak karena tekanan panas dari lidah Akashi yang terus bermain di mulutnya. Rasa panas yang dihantarkan daging kasar yang menjilati langit-langit mulutnya itu. Bagaimana saliva mereka terpadu dan becampur jadi satu. Tubuhnya menegang dengan suhu yang makin naik karena rasa panas yang menjalar.

Akashi masih terus mencium Kise, lidahnya kembali bertaut dengan lidah si pirang. Lama-kelamaan paru-parunya juga mulai sesak. Akashi melepas ciuman panas itu. Saliva mereka berceceran, membuat untaian benang bening yang kemudian putus dan meleleh di bibir Kise. Bibir pucat itu memerah dengan salivanya dan Akashi yang bercampur. Dua pemuda itu langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi kekurangan oksigen.

Lidah Akashi keluar menjilat saliva yang berceceran di bibirnya. Mengecap air liur si pirang yang bercampur dengan miliknya. Sebuah seringai tipis kemudian muncul di wajah tampan si emperor.

Akashi mendekati tas kecil di atas meja, mengeluarkan isi tas yang ternyata adalah borgol besi.

"Kau butuh bukti untuk taruhanmu kan?" tanya Akashi pada Kise yang masih mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak karena ciuman Akashi yang selalu terasa kasar dan panas.

Kise terbaring di lantai, mukanya memerah dengan deru nafas tidak teratur. Akashi langsung bergerak, mangangkat dua tangan Kise ke atas kepala lalu memasang borgol besi itu di tangan kanan. Pasangan borgol yang satunya lagi dipasangkan ke kaki meja yang ada di dekatnya. Seringai di wajah itu mengembang, Akashi punya sesuatu yang baru untuk dimainkan hari ini.

"Kita akan beri bukti yang paling meyakinkan kalau aku lebih cocok jadi **seme**." Ujarnya lalu berdiri, Akashi menggeser sofa yang ada di samping kiri Kise. Memperluas ruang bermainnya, ia lalu memindahkan tripod dan handycam yang sudah ia pasang ke tempat yang bisa mengambil penuh tubuh Kise dari atas sampai bawah serta view dari seluruh ruang tamu.

Kise yang masih sibuk menarik nafas hanya memandang apa yang dilakukan Akashi dengan wajah yang makin memerah. Akashi akan merekam tubuhnya? Berarti… merekam kegiatan mereka setelah ini juga?

"Janga khawatir Ryouta. Aku memang sedang tidak membawa 'mainanmu' hari ini. Tapi bisa kita ganti dengan yang lain."

Perkataan Akashi seakan menjadi tanda bahaya di otak Kise. Tidak bawa 'mainan' berarti Akashi tidak bawa sexs toys… diganti yang lain? Apalagi kali ini yang akan Akashi pakai… botol parfume, deodorant, shampo, pensil, pisang….

Kise merinding sendiri mendengar ucapan Akashi, dia kenal baik dengan tabiat si emperor yang lebih suka memainkannya dulu sebelum memasukkan kejantanan besar itu ke lubang anusnya. Benda-benda seperti botol parfume silender yang ada di kamar mandi pernah digunakan Akashi sebagai pengganti dildo untuk dimasukkan ke anusnya. Deodorant bahkan pensil panjang yang belum diserut pun pernah Akashi pakai –ini kesalahannya karena menyembunyikan vibrator yang Akashi bawa.

Akashi langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Kise. Pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir si pirang yang mulai memerah sedangkan satu tangannya merayap ke dalam kaos warna pastel milik Kise. Menggapai puting kiri si pirang yang sudah mulai mengeras karena sentuhan-sentuhan ringannya.

"Baru dua minggu tapi tubuhmu sudah sensitive lagi." Ujar si emperor di sela ciuman mereka. Akashi menjilat bibir bawah Kise yang belepotan oleh saliva. Tangannya di dalam kaos Kise memijat dan mengelus-ngelus puting kiri si pirang sampai mengeras. Sesekali tangan Akashi mencubit dan memlintir puting Kise yang sudah mengeras, membuat desahan-desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Kise di sela ciuman mereka.

Setelah puas bermain dengan puting kiri, tangannya menyingkap kaos Kise sampai ke atas dada. Dua tonjolan kemerahan terlihat jelas di dada si pirang.

Akashi menyudahi ciumannya, berpindah ke pipi Kise dan menjilat pipi putih pacarnya lalu mengecup ujang mata si pirang. Bibir hangat Akashi berpindah ke leher jenjang Kise, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher putih itu. Akashi mengecup kemudian menggigit leher putih Kise, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang merupakan tanda kepemilikanya.

"Nghhh" lenguh Kise dengan mata setengah terpejam, lidah Akashi dan gigitan-gigitan di sekitar lehernya membuat Kise merinding dan merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas.

Kepala Akashi turun semakin ke bawah. Sepasang manik heterokromiknya menatap puting Kise yang menegang kemerahan. Tanpa ragu ia langsung mengulum puting kanan Kise yang tarabaikan, menggigit dan minjilat tonjolan merah itu. Sesekali menghisap dan menggosok-gosok ujungnya dengan lidah. Satu tangannya bermain di puting kiri sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain menopang tubuhnya.

Kise bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat saliva Akashi membasahi putingnya. Erangan dan desahan keluar makin liar dari mulutnya saat Akashi menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

Tangan Akashi yang dipakai untuk memainkan puting Kise turun ke bawah. Mengelus lembut perut si pirang yang terbentuk sempurna, tangannya makin turun ke bawah. Membuka resleting celana Kise dan menyusup ke celana dalam si pirang.

Kejantanan Kise sudah tegang dan keras di bawah sana. Akashi langsung menggengam kejantanan pacarnya erat, meremas daging kemaluan si pirang sampai Kise memekik kesakitan. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Kise yang memerah dan saliva yang belepotan. Cairan bening terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Akashi melepas genggamannya pada kejantanan Kise. Pemilik mata heterokromik itu lalu beridiri dan melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Kise kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan kejantanan Kise yang ereksi. Menggenggam kejantanan Kise lalu mengelus-ngelus ujung kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Sebuah seringai menjadi penghiasa wajahnya.

"Kau ereksi hanya karena sentuhanku yang begitu." Ujarnya datar, pandangannya beralih pada mulut anus Kise. Mulut anus itu selalu berwarna kemerahan dan tampak sempit, padahal sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia memasuki lubang anus itu.

Akashi menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tubuh Kise selalu menggoda dan tidak pernah terlihat membosankan di matanya, seakan-akan selalu menunggu untuk disantap olehnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu duduk di samping Kise. "Bagaimana kalau kubiarkan begini saja." Kise melotot mendengar ucapan Akashi.

Emperor satu itu bercandakan? Sekujur tubuhnya panas, putingnya yang sudah mengeras, kejantanannya ereksi dan anusnya yang mengatup-ngatup ingin menelan sesuatu hanya akan diabaikan begitu saja?

"Ada apa Ryouta? Kau mau sesuatu?" nadanya mengejek dan tidak peduli. Kise mengerang pelan saat merasakan dorongan hasrat yang tidak bisa lepas kerana ingin disentuh lebih jauh.

Kise bisa saja menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Satu tangannya bebas dan tidak di borgol oleh Akashi… tapi Kise tahu Akashi tidak suka kalau ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri kecuali Akashi sedang bertitah. Tubuhnya adalah milik Akashi, begitulah yang diungkapkan si emperor. Hanya Akashi yang boleh menyentuh dan bermain-main dengan tubuh Kise.

"Akashicchi nghh… tolong… aku mau Akashicchi" mohonnya dengan nafas terengah dan wajah yang basah oleh peluh. Kise merasakan perutnya melilit menahan semen yang ingin keluar. Ia butuh sentuhan Akashi. Ia perlu sesuatu untuk mengisi anusnya lalu menghantam titik prostatnya, ia perlu anusnya dipenetrasi… sekarang juga!

"Mintalah yang benar." Balas Akashi tetap berlagak tidak peduli dan menatap wajah si pirang yang memerah padam.

"Aku… mau penis* Akashiicchii" mohonnya lebih, Kise tidak tahan dengan sensasi melilit dan panas di perutnya.

"Hm, lalu?" Kise mendesah tertahan, si emperor itu sedang mempermainkannya habis-habisan saat ini.

"Aku mau… nghh penis Akashicchi… di anuskunghh" wajah manis si pirang makin memerah, Kise bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing karena sensai panas yang menjalari tubuhnya tidak bisa lepas kerena kejantanannya yang hanya terus mengeluarkan cairan precum. Tanpa ada rangsangan lebih yang bisa membuatnya datang dan mengeluarkan semen.

"Anak pintar." Seringai Akashi puas mendengar permintaan Kise. Ia lalu menunjukkan empat jarinya di depan wajah si pirang.

Tanpa menunggu perintah Akashi, Kise langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilati jari-jari si emperor. Empat jari itu terasa sesak di mulutnya, apalagi Akashi yang malah sengaja mempermainkan jemarinya dalam mulut hangat Kise. Memelintir dan memencet-mencet lidah Kise yang menjilati jarinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Akashi menarik keluar jarinya yang basah oleh saliva. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan anus si pirang yang terus membuka dan menutup ingin dimasuki sesuatu. Akashi lalu memasukan satu jarinya. Kise hanya mengerang tertahan saat jari panjang Akashi memasuki anusnya.

Ini sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Akashi melakukan penetrasi padanya, jadi... satu jari saja sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman.

"ARGGHHH AKASHICCHI KELUARKANNGHHH!" pekik Kise kaget, Akashi langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya yang lain secara bersamaan. Merenggangkan lubang sempitnya tanpa rasa kasihan, jemari Akashi masuk lebih dalam ke dalam anus Kise.

Sentuhan kasar Akashi saat merenggangkan mulut anusnya langsung membuat cairan semen putih keluar dari kejantanan Kise, muncrat dan membashi perutnya yang terekspose.

"Kau menikmatinya." sungut Akashi sembari menahan kaki Kise yang tidak bisa diam, satu tangannya masih menginvasi lubang sempit Kise lebih dalam. Merenggangkan mulut anus Kise yang memang sempit. Selalu sempit. Daging anus Kise makin kemerahan karena Akashi yang terus memasukkan jarinnya makin dalam.

Rasanya perih dan sakit dicampur nikmat karena ulah tangan Akashi dan semen yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena sensasi campur aduk yang ia rasakan.

Tangan Akashi masuk lebih dalam, agak susah karena otot anus Kise yang mencengkram erat jarinya. "Ngahh..ahngg" desahan Kise membuat seringai Akashi mengembang. Ia baru saja menemukan sweet spot si pirang. Akashi menusukkan jarinya ke titik itu lagi, membuat erangan dan desahan Kise terdengar makin liar. Kejantanan si pirang yang sudah lemas kembali tegang dan mengereksi karena Akashi yang terus-terusan menusuk prostatnya.

Puas, Akashi menarik jarinya keluar dari lubang Kise. Membuat si pirang merasa kosong dan mengeluarkan desahan kecewa yang ketara.

"Anusmu itu lapar sekali." Ujar Akashi lalu berdiri, menatap sekujur tubuh Kise yang basah oleh peluh dan cairan putih lengket. Wajah Kise benar-benar merah dengan bibirnya yang belepotan saliva dan air mata yang mengalir turun di pipinya. Pemandangan yang manis sekali.

"Jilati semenmu sampai bersih. Aku tidak mau ada yang tersisa saat aku kembali nanti." Perintah Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise begitu saja.

Kise menatap pacarnya yang menghilang di balik dinding dengan perasaan campur aduk. Khawatir dan penasaran. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan setelah ini pada tubuhnya?

Tangannya yang bebas mengusap perutnya yang belepotan semen. Meraup cairan lengket itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Kise menjilati setiap buku jarinya yang terkena semen sampai cairan lengket itu habis tertelan, ia mengulanginya lagi sampai perutnya bersih dari semen.

Tepat setelah Kise memebersihkan perutnya dari genangan semen, Akashi kembali dengan sebuah nampan di tangan. Kise bisa melihat ada mangkok dan gelas di atas nampan. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Akashi?

"Kau tahu, aku belum dapat dessert-ku tadi. Jadi, aku putuskan ini saja yang jadi dessertku." Ujar Akashi santai, meletakkan nampan di atas meja lalu mengambil mangkuk yang ada di atasnya. Sebuah mangkuk cukup besar berisi whip cream putih yang masih cukup banyak.

Akashi duduk bersila di samping tubuh Kise yang nyaris telanjang, meletakan mangkok whip cream itu di pangkuannya. Meraup whip cream dingin yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas di dapur dan meratakannya di sekujur tubuh Kise. Ia ratakan whip cream itu dari dada sampai perut. Akashi lalu meraup whip cream dalam mangkuk sampai habis. Mengolesi kenjantanan Kise yang menegak dengan whip cream dingin. Membuat kemaluan pacarnya itu melemas karena sensasi dingin dari whip cream yang dioleskan Akashi.

Tangan Akashi yang masih belepotan whip cream turun makin bawah. Jemarinya lalu memasuki lubang Kise yang sudah ia renggangkan tadi. Akashi mengisi anus si pirang dengan whip cream yang tersisa di jarinya

"Angg…nhhh" desah Kise saat jemari Akashi memasukkan whip cream dingin itu ke dalam anusnya. Kejantanannya kembali menegang saat Akashi kembali menekan titik prostatnya.

Akashi mengelurakan jarinya dari anus Kise lalu berdiri dan menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong ke nampan. Kali ini si emperor mengambil segelas susu cair yang baru dihangatkannya. Ia kemudian meminum cairan hangat itu lalu mendekati Kise dari samping dan menarik rambut pirang itu agar terangkat. Akashi langsung mencium Kise dan memindahkan cairan hangat dari dalam mulutnya ke mulut Kise.

Kise bisa merasakan rasa khas dan hangat susu saat masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan tertelan melalui tenggorokannya. Ia nyaris tersedak karena gerakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba memasukkan lidahnya dan kembali menyusuri mulutnya.

"Ini masih hangat. Cocok kalau dimakan dengan whip cream." Ujar Akashi seduktif lalu berdiri dan menyiram tubuh Kise dari dada sampai kejantanannya dengan cairan putih dari dalam gelas. Membuat rasa hangat campur dingin menghujam tubuh si pirang. Kise melenguh, kejantanannya makin tegang dan kembali mengeras karena sensasi hangat yang dikirimkan oleh susu yang disiram Akashi.

Manik dwi warna Akashi menatap tubuh pacarnya yang belepotan whip cream dan susu dengan pandangan predator. Siap memangsa dan memakan tubuh si pirang yang sudah menjadi dessert itu.

Perutnya kembali melilit, lubang anusnya minta diisi dengan sesuatu. Kise menggigit bibir bawahanya untuk meminimalisir desahannya yang ingin lolos karena sensasi aneh campuran whip cream dan susu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi lubang anusnya.

Akashi mendekati nampan untuk ketiga kalinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari atas sana kemudian mendekati bagian bawah tubuh Kise. Akashi berjongkok di depan anus Kise yang mulutnya belepotan oleh cream putih. Jemarinya membuka anus Kise agar lubang sempit memberi celah masuk. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Akashi langsung memasukkan benda di tangannya ke dalam anus si pirang.

"Akhh-" Kise memekik keras saat sesuatu menyodok titik prostatnya dengan akurat. Rasanya aneh dan tidak nyaman saat benda panjang dan dingin dengan ukuran kecil memasuki anusnya.

Seringai di wajah tampan itu melebar. Akashi baru saja memasukkan sepasang sumpit besi yang biasa digunakan untuk memasak ke dalam anus Kise. Si kepala merah lalu menggerakkan ujung sumpit layaknya ingin mengambil sesuatu. Merenggangkan lubang sempit itu. Ia lalu menarik sumpit itu sampai hanya ujungnya yang masuk.

"Kau harusnya lihat saat anusmu ini menelan sumpit yang kumasukkan." Akashi lalu mendorong sumpit itu keras sampai Kise kembali memekik setengah berteriak saat rasa sakit dan nikmat menyerang tubuhnya. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang-ulang, keras dan akurat. Menusuk titik prostat Kise sampai pemuda itu menggelinjang dan menggeliat tidak karuan di atas lantai. sampai akhirnya Kise kembali datang dan menyemprotkan spermanya.

Akashi menarik sumpit itu keluar lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Si emperor lalu menciumi dada Kise yang belepotan oleh whip cream dan susu cair. Menjilati dan memakan 'dessert-nya' sampai dada putih itu bersih kemudian meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sekitar puting Kise yang mengeras.

Kise merasa ia mulai gila karena rasa panas dan nikmat yang terus menyerang tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Akashi makin menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilati perut Kise yang dilapisi cairan semen campur whip cream dan susu. Sensai kasar dari permukaan lidah Akashi yang bermain di atas kulitnya lalu rasa hangat yang diberikan lidah Akashi. Desahan Kise makin menjadi-jadi mengisi ruangan tamu itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Setelah menghabiskan dessertnya, Akashi duduk di sofa yang tadi ia geser kemudian menampilkan seringai andalannya. Matanya menatap tubuh Kise yang tidak berdaya dengan wajah penuh peluh dan air mata serta air liur yang belepotan tidak terkontrol yang membasahi dagunya.

"Akashicchi…" rintih Kise pelan, tatapan penuh permohonan ia lancarkan pada si emperor yang duduk manis di tahtanya. Kejantanannya yang tadi kembali menegang karena jilatan Akashi di perutnya membuat tubuhnya kembali diserang panas yang tidak bisa diunkapkan kata-kata. Belum lagi anusnya masih belum puas dengan penetrasi sumpit yang tadi Akashi berikan.

"Kumohon… nghh, aku mau penis Akashicchi…di anusku…ahh" mohonnya lagi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan. Akashi menaikan satu alisnya kemudian melempar kunci borgol ke atas perut Kise.

"Lepas borgolnya, lalu puaskan aku." Perintah Akashi dengan raut datarnya. Kise langsung mengambil kunci yang dilempar Akashi lalu melepas borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Ia lalu merangkak mendekati selangkangan Akashi yang terbuka lebar. Kise manatap Akashi yang masih memasang raut datar dan sorot tajam dengan pandangan ragu. Si pirang lalu berlutut di depan Akashi, ia kemudian membuka kancing celana dan menarik resletingnya turun dengan mulut. Kise lalu menarik celana dalam Akashi dengan mulutnya sampai kejantanan si emperor yang setengah ereksi keluar dan taracung di depan mukanya.

Sepasang manik kuning itu menyipit kaget melihat ukuran kejantanan Akashi. Ini sedikit lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali bisa Kise ingat. Si pirang itu lalu memasukan kejantanan besar pacarnya ke dalam mulutnya. Kise mengulum dan terus menjilati kejantanan Akashi sampai daging kemaluan pacarnya menegang sempurna, membuat mulutnya sesak karena ukuran kejantanan besar itu. Sementara mulutnya terus mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Akashi, tangannya meremas kejantanan si emperor yang tidak bisa ia masukan ke mulutnya.

Kise memijat dan mengelus batang kemaluan Akashi yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya. Tangannya lalu turun ke bawah dan memainkan testis si emperor yang ikut menegang.

"Nghh, Ryouta" desah Akashi pelan sembari mendorong kepala Kise supaya mengulum kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Lama-kelamaan, Kise mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Akashi makin keras. Mengelus dan memijat kemaluan pacarnya sampai mengeras. Cairan precum mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanan Akashi dalam mulut Kise. Membuat si pirang menghisap kemaluan pacarnya lebih kuat.

"Shhh…" desah Akashi pelan saat semennya menyembur desar dalam mulut Kise.

Semen Akashi menyembur keras ke dalam mulutnya. Membuatnya tersedak dan langsung melepas kulumannya. Akashi menangkup wajahnya, membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat, semen meleleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kise yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa langsung menelan cairan kental dalam mulutnya, rasanya hangat sekaligus aneh saat semen itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Akashi melepas tangannya dari wajah Kise, meraup semennya yang meleleh di pinggir bibir si pirang dengan satu jari lalu memasukkan jarinya yang basah oleh semen ke mulut Kise. Si pirang langsung menjilat semen dan jari Akashi.

"Kau sudah selapar ini ya." Ujar Akashi agak terengah setelah mengalami orgasme-nya. Kise menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Akashi.

Rasanya lelah, tapi kejantanannya yang ereksi dan anusnya yang masih belum puas membuat Kise kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Belum cukup… dia hanya, tubuhnya hanya belum merasa cukup dengan semua perlakuan Akashi tadi. Tubuhnya merindukan sensasi panas dan keras dari kejantanan Akashi dalam anusnya beserta sodokan-sodokan kasar di titik prostatnya. Rasanya masih kosong.

Kise menatap Akashi dengan sorot memohon penuh gairah yang membuat seringaian muncul di wajah emperor itu.

"Just like dog in heat." Ucap Akashi ringan saat manik madu Kise bertemu dengan miliknya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau mau, puppy." Tanyanya lalu mengangkat dagu Kise dengan tangannya.

Kise merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, tapi rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya membuat pikirannya gelap. Ia hanya ingin kejantanan Akashi memasuki tubuhnya dan mempenetrasinya kasar seperti yang biasa emperor itu lakukan padanya.

"Aku mau… nnhhh… penis Akashicchi…" pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya gemetaran karena kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna dan anusnya yang terasa panas. Akashi menyeringai dan menarik wajah Kise mendekat, si emperor lalu mencium bibir Kise yang kemerahan dan sedikit membengkak. "Ambil yang kau mau." Jawab Akashi, ingin rasanya Kise melempar muka Akashi dengan nampan di atas meja.

Namun begitu, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya. Kise kemudian memasukan kejantanan Akashi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum daging kemaluan pacarnya sampai kembali ereksi dan keras. Setelah kejantanan Akashi kembali ereksi Kise langsung melepas kulumannya dan merangkak ke pangkuan Akashi. Memposisikan pintu masuknya di depan kejantanan Akashi yang menegang, Kise dengan wajah memerah menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Kise menatap Akashi ragu. Si emperor itu hanya memberi seringai tipisnya. Kise mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah Akashi berada di dalam tubuhnya dan memenuhi lubang anusnya yang terus-terusan berkontraksi ingin dimasuki.

Pemilik perfect copy itu menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kepala kejantanan Akashi membuka lubang anusnya yang masih sempit dan ketat walau sudah dipenterasi berkali-kali.

"Ah- Akh..shicchi…nghh" Kise mendesah, menghentikan tubuhnya sejenak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan seks, tapi tetap saja anusnya belum bisa terbiasa dengan ukuran kejantanan Akashi.

Seringai di wajah Akashi melebar. Pemandangan bagaiman lubang anus Kise mencoba melahap kejantanannya, wajah si pirang yang memerah menahan malu, basah oleh peluh dan air liur yang berceceran. Akashi hanya menyeringai, dalam hati ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa anus Kise langsung menelan kejantanannya. Ia ingin lihat seberapa _lapar_ nya Kise sekarang.

Kise kembali memaksa lubang anusnya untuk menelan kejantanan Akashi. Rasanya perih saat lubang anusnya dipaksa membuka jalan untuk kejantanan Akashi yang memang besar. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya, kenapa milik Akashi bisa sebesar ini sih?

"Nghh… Akashicchi… ukhh" keluh Kise dengan mata terpejam. Lubang anusnya terasa sangat sakit padahal kejantanan Akashi baru masuk setengah.

Namun, Kise tetap memaksa kejantanan Akashi masuk ke dalam anusnya. Rasanya perih, sakit, dan panas.

"Ahh! Nghh…" sepasang manik madunya terpejam erat saat kejantanan Akashi masuk sepenuhnya dan langsung mengenai titik prostatnya. Kejantanannya mulai mengucurkan beberapa tetes semen putih.

Kise menggenggam erat senderan sofa dibelakang Akashi. Mensesuaikan lubang anusnya dengan kejantanan Akashi. Kise menaikkan tubuhnya sampai hanya kepala kemaluan Akashi yang ada dalam anusnya lalu menurunkannya lagi, membuat kejantanan Akashi menghantam prostatnya dengan akurat.

"Ah… Akashicchinhhh…" Kise terengah, ia menaiki kejantanan Akashi cepat. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya penuh kenikmatan, Kise seperti kehilangan control akan tubuhnya sendiri dan terus menaikki kejantanan Akashi. Ia sendiri sebenarnya malu saat melihat bagaimana Akashi memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terus menaikki kejantanan si emperor itu. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti, yang ada malah ritme-nya makin cepat.

"Ryouta, anusmu itu… kelaparan sekali ya? Nakal." Gumam Akashi setengah merendahkan, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak bersama Kise. Si pirang tercekat, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana anusnya di hantam begitu keras dan tanpa ampun. Begitu kasar dan keras namun membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena diliputi rasa nikmat.

"Ngahhh" Kise mengerang, prostatnya dihantam keras oleh kejantanan Akashi tanpa ampun. "Uh, ngahh Akshicchi! Lebih, akh-kerasahh! Ngh~" racau Kise tidak jelas merasakan nikmat yang begitu memabukkan saat kejantanan Akashi menabrak prostatnya.

Kise bergerak bersama Akashi, mengcopy ritme gerakan Akashi. Prostatnya dihantam lebih keras, lebih cepat, gerakan Akashi yang semakin kasar membuat desahan semakin liar keluar dari mulut Kise.

Tangan Akashi meraih kejantanan Kise ia lalu meremas kejantanan pacarnya yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Kise tersentak dan mengerang keras, air liurnya keluar makin banyak dan wajahnya makin merah dengan peluh yang makin banyak mengucur. Kise bisa merasakan perutnya melilit hebat dengan sensasi panas di sekita tubuh bawahnya. Ujung kemaluannya mengaucurkan semen makin banyak.

Setelah sekian kali titik prostatnya di hantam tanpa ampun, akhirnya semen menyembur keluar dari kejantananannya. Menyembur deras dan membasahi perut Akashi. Nafasnya tersenggal, Kise merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya habis. Ia kemudian terduduk lemas dipangkuan Akashi.

"Akashicchinhh… ahh" desah Kise sembari memeluk leher Akashi, merasakan semen yang masih keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Jangan hanya memuaskan dirimu sendiri, anjing kecil. Aku belum orgasme," bisik Akashi seduktif di telinga Kise, menjilat daun telinga si pirang yang langsung memerah. Manik madu Kise melebar saat ia menyadari kejantanan Akashi yang masih tegang dan keras dalam tubuhnya.

Ia makin terkejut saat Akashi mendorong tubuhnya ke sofa. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan langsung menghantam badan sofa.

Kise terbaring terlentang dengan kejantanan Akashi yang yang masih tertanam di anusnya. Wajahnya kelelahan dan matanya lembab oleh air mata. Air liurnya belepotan di dagu sampai ke leher bercampur dengan peluh yang terus-terusan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"My favorite pet."

Akashi menaikkan satu kaki Kise ke bahunya, memiringkan tubuh Kise dan mempenetrasi pacarnya dari samping. Membuat kejantanan Kise yang sudah lemas kembali menegang. Akashi menggerakan tubuhnya, maju lalu mundur dengan cepat dan keras. Mengoyak dan membuka anus sempit Kise dengan brutal, menghantam titik prostat si pirang dengan akurat.

"Aka- akshii.. mou akhnghh… onegghhai! Cukup Akashicchi! Ah... nggh!" pinta Kise dengan suara terengah. Buliran air mata turun teratur dari sepasang manik madunya. Ia bisa merasakan anusnya yang makin teraniaya oleh kejantanan Akashi yang terus bergerak dan menusuk makin dalam. Makin berutul dan tanpa henti.

"Masih belum… nhh," sahut Akashi tidak peduli, terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Melakukan penetrasi pada lubang anus Kise makin kencang.

"Lagipula kau menikmatinya… puppy," ujar Akashi saat melihat kejantanan Kise yang sudah kembali menegang. Kise tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa mendesah makin tidak karuan ketika Akshi lagi-lagi mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Masih bilang tidak menginginkan ini, Ryouta," goda Akashi lalu menggenggam dan meremas eras kemaluan Kise yang sudah mengeras. "Kau itu memang masokis," gumam Akashi, tangannya meremas dan menarik kejantanan Kise cukup kencang sampai Kise memkik menahan sakit.

Keplanya makin pusing, Kise merasa semuanya terlihat putih dan begitu menyilaukan saat Akashi kembali menusuk prostatnya. Kuat dan akurat, membuat desahan nikmat keluar tidak beraturan. Rasa nikmat bagaimana prostatnya ditabrak terus menerus dan tangan Akashi yang meremas kejantanannya membuat ia lupa kalau sebuah handycam dalam keadaan menyala sedang merekam kegiatan mereka.

Akashi terus menggerakan kejantanannya, masuk-keluar dengan ritme makin cepat dan gerakan yang makin kasar. Tangannya masih menggenggam kejantanan Kise dan meremas keras daging kemaluan yang sudah menegang itu.

"Ketat sekali… nhhh," erang Akashi saat merasakan dinding anus Kise yang berkontraksi dan meremas kejantanannya erat. Seakan memaksnya untuk orgasme saat itu juga dan memuntahkan benihnya dalam lubang anus pacarnya itu.

"Ah… Nghh, Akashicchi," pekik Kise saat merasakan semen keluar dari kejantanannya untuk yang kesian kali. Cairan kental itu muncrat ke lantai dan membasahi tangan Akashi yang masih menggengam kejantanannya.

"Nahhh…" desisnya lagi saat merasakan cairan hangat mengisi lubang anusnya. Rasanya hangat dan nikmat…

Akashi lalu menurunkan kaki Kise dari bahunya dan mengeluarkan kejantananya setalah menyemprotkan seluruh semennya ke dalam lubang anus Kise. Nafasnya agak terengah karena aksi panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kise menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sofa dengan nafas tersengal. Lubang anusnya memerah dengan semen yang menetes keluar perlahan dari dalam. Ditambah lagi rasa nyeri yang juga menempel pada anusnya.

Akashi turun dari sofa dan memandang sekujur tubuh Kise dengan senyum puas. Ia lalu mendekati si pirang dan memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi. "Terimakashi atas makanannya."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang makin merona saat melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Akashi yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar desahan pacarnya, pemilik emperor's eyes itu lalu mendekati handycam yang sudah ia pasang sebelumnya dan mengambilnya dari tripod. Dengan senyuman yang sudah berubah menjadi seringai iblis, ia menyorot tubuh Kise dengan handycam dalam genggamannya.

"Ekspresi yang harus diabadikan." Ungkapnya meledek dan men-zoom wajah Kise yang memerah dengan peluh dan saliva yang tidak beraturan.

Kise, yang masih setengah sadar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Rasanya memalukan sekali saat lensa handycam itu menyorot tubuhnya makin bawah, apalagi dengan seringaian yang terus Akashi pajang di wajahnya.

"Aku..nhh… tidak mau melakukan seks dengan Akashicchi lagi!" seru Kise pelan lengkap dengan gerutuan dan desahan karena rasa hangat dari semen Akashi yang masih mengisi lubang anusnya. Membuat wajahnya kembali merona ketika mengingat siapa pemilik semen itu.

"Kalau begitu kita buat malam ini dan besok jadi lima ronde, Ryouta. Aku akan suruh Mibuchi untuk mengantar 'alat-alat' khusus besok." Jawabnya tak acuh pada ancaman Kise. Lagipula kalau mereka sudah mulai berhubungan intim juga Kise yang suka minta lebih. Si pirang itu hanya sedang keluar manjanya saja sekarang.

"Sekalian untuk buktimu, kan? Kau bisa menang kalau buktinya meyakinkan." Lanjut Akashi dan kembali memasangkan handycam pada tripod. Ia lalu membuka kancing kemejanya dan menatap Kise dengan pandangan yang sulit di baca.

Ace Kaijou itu terdiam beberapa saat. ' _Bukti?'_ Batinnya bertanya bingung.

Ia masih belum bisa mengerti sampai beberapa menit kemudian Akashi tiba-tiba sudah kembali(kapan perginya?) dengan beberapa benda seperti; jepitan rambut, ikat rambut berbulu –milik kakak kedua Kise, pita kain putih, botol parfume, dasi sekolahnya, ikat pinggang, gunting, sendok bergagang silinder, semangkok es batu, dan… er- wortel?

"Ayo Kita berikan show yang menarik untuk mereka." Ujar Akashi dengan seringai iblisnya.

Kise diam dengan raut horor. Ia kembali teringat taruhan laknat yang diacarakan oleh Aomine dan Kuroko. Ingin rasanya pingsan saat itu juga kalau membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan Akashi lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Sudah ia kira, ia akan menyesalinya. Dan itu benar, Kise sangat menyesal karena **sudah** mengikuti taruhan yang ia tahu bisa berujung _menyeramkan_ seperti ini.

"Kita mulai ronde duanya."

' _Siapapun, selamatkan aku.'_ Ratapnya merana.

Malam ini dan besok pasti akan manjadi teramat sangat panjang untuk Kise Ryouta.

_Poor you little puppy…._

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> * Penggunaan kata itu cuma dalam percakapan aja. Biar nggak ganjil kalau menurut Rei. Lagian nggak mungkinkan Kise minta pake bahasa kiasan? Kesannya aneh nanti x9


End file.
